


What Did I Do?

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the WB version of the show; During Battle City, the part of the show when they were on the blimp Seto was being his normal sarcastic self towards Joey. After they freed themselves from Noa's virtual world and made it to the island and the Duel Tower Seto's behavior towards Joey became almost vicious. The show gives the viewer the distinct impression that something happened between Seto and Joey that radically changed something in their normally good-natured squabbling relationship. The question for you the writer is; What did (or didn't) happened between Seto and Joey that made Seto start reacting to Joey so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to thank my brother for giving me the main idea and motive for this fic, and for acting a good chunk of it out. XD It was hilarious!  
> This is dedicated to all those gamers who just can’t make the high score. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Um...want a cookie? Cause that’s all I own.  
> 

Another forty minutes and they’ll touch down at Duel Tower for the final leg of Kaiba’s tournament.  
That’s too long a period of doing nothing for Jounouchi Katsuya. So it’s no surprise when the blond strikes up a conversation with his friends.

Current subject of interest: Highest Scores

“Oh yeah! I totally rock at that game,” boasts Honda. Jou laughs.  
“Whatever! You lose just three minutes in EVERY time!”  
“I do not!” Anzu yanks each boy by his ear before they can start brawling.  
“Behave you two!”  
“Ow! Ow! Let go!” Both boys rub their ears when she finally does.

“ANYWAY,” continues Jou as he glares at Anzu, the girl glaring right back, “what’s your highest score, Yugi?”  
“85, 325 points.” Jou stares at him in disbelief. “Um, Jou? Something wrong?”  
“No way... I scored HIGHER than you? Freakin’ Awesome!” XD  
“Bullshit! You’re pulling our chain!” proclaims Honda.  
“Nah uh! My score is 98,604!” The sound of group amazement momentarily fills the air.

No one notices that Seto had frozen mid-stride, a look of horror etched on his handsome face. He similarly goes unnoticed as he dashes away.

 

Five minutes before touch down sees Seto in his room, frantically banging away on his control pad for his Game Station 3. Dramatic music and sound effects echo off the walls to reverberate in his skull.

Current score: 98,450

Not much more...just a little further...

BEEP! “Kaiba-sama, we’re landing now.”

That moment of distraction was all that was needed for the ‘Game Over’ music to find its cue.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Final score: 98,512

 

Jou and his friends were passing by when Seto storms out of his room like a madman. They all jump back on survival instinct alone.

“You’re going down, mutt!” With that, Seto pushes pass them and exits the blimp.

Everyone stands there, blinking.

“Um...what did I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
